


We’re not Children Anymore

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [95]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Visitation Day, idiots with guns, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Visitation Day again! Yancy and King get into a little scuffle and prove that they don’t need Dark to come and save them.
Series: Masks and Maladies [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	We’re not Children Anymore

Yancy was walking around town with King. Legally his parole officer said he couldn’t be alone with King, because the state was still afraid Dark could _“influence”_ him.

But the heroes figured that if Dark wanted to grab or take Yancy he could feasibly do it at any time and a parole officer or the heroes couldn’t stop him. Dark had even been spotted inside Happy Trails Penitentiary and nothing had been able to stop him then either.

So the two were walking around town, just talking and having fun. They were walking down a street when two guys drove up.

“You Kaylor Kiston?” One of the men asked, rolling down his window.

King looked over at them, “No.”

One of the men pulled a gun on them as the car was stopped. Yancy noticed two more guys coming out of a building and walking over to them.

“Hey now, no need to be so aggressive,” King smiled reflexively, the corner of his mouth twitching as he held up his hands.

“Get in the car,” the driver ordered, Yancy saw at least two guns train on him.

“You plan on dumping me out in the middle of the woods or is this one of those get-rich-quick schemes?” King stopped smiling.

“Shut up, and get the car,” the man ordered, and moved his gun to point it at Yancy before moving it back to point it at King again.

“Think this is enough ta break parole?” Yancy asked hopefully.

“Maybe,” King answered, his smile dropping. “If I ask really nicely will you go away?”

King was shot in the shoulder for that, he let out a pained scream and Yancy immediately grabbed his other side to keep him up when his legs threatened to give out on him.

“Shit that hurts as bad the second time,” King spat.

“Get into the fucking car!” The man ordered angrily. “I know who you are, you demon spawn, your one of his brats.”

King looked downright furious and let out a high pitched whistle.

The men looked around, clearly expecting to see Dark coming to his children’s aid.

Instead of Dark, what looked like a dark storm cloud came towards then, but after staring at it for a little bit, Yancy realized it was a huge murder of crows. The gunmen all realized far too late what was coming for them and the crows swept in like an angry black cloud and stabbed at the men’s hands and bodies with beaks and talons. Rats and insects flooded in from cracks in the buildings and the alleyway to swarm the gunmen. The only man who managed to keep a hold of his gun longer than a couple seconds started shooting wildly. All of the men fled from them, clutching their wounds and faces from the onslaught as they ran for their lives.

King shouted after them, “I’m not some stupid kid anymore, I can defend myself!”

“It would seem so,” Dark said behind them, announcing his presence.

King glared at Dark, “Did you stick my star on me when I wasn’t looking?”

“No,” Dark answered, already looking him and Yancy over. “I have other ways of making sure you don’t bleed out on my streets. I would have moved in but you seemed to have the situation under control.”

Then he took a step back, “Is your doctor at your base or still at the hospital?”

Yancy wished he was wearing a watch, King was faster to reply, however, “It’s Sunday so he should be at base.”

Dark opened up one of his Void portals, “Come along then, we don’t want that wound getting infected.”

King debated with himself for a couple minutes before he decided he didn’t want to be dragged all the way to the base from the center of Egoton. “Fine.”

The Entity looked relieved, “Finally you’re seeing sense, I’d hate to drag you there.”

“Why not to my old doctor?” King demanded.

Dark scoffed, “You’ve been with the heroes this long and Iplier and Schneeplestein have been thwarting my efforts to kill the heroes for years so they must be somewhat competent.” They were standing at the base and Dark threw his aura at the protective magical barrier of the base, closest he would get to knocking on the front door.

When it opened he yelled at the first hero who opened the door, who coincidentally was Jackie. Then he left once he was sure that Iplier was going to tend to their wounds.

Iplier was furious with King when he got to them, Yancy recounting most of it to him and Jackie.

“Was some real Enchanted shit,” Yancy said.

“No it wasn’t,” King told him. “I wasn’t singing.”

“Youse dance in a park all day, talk ta animals, so what if youse can’t hold a note?” Yancy laughed. “Should’a seen it comin’ with all the rats you tried to bring into the house, think youse’s squirrel army will get jealous?”

“Can it, Yanc,” King shouted back at him, bracing to kick him if he got closer.

Yancy chuckled, “An’ Illy used ta call me a Disney Princess.”

“Shut it,” King rolled his eyes. “What’s the call doc? I get pain killers.”

“Quite frankly I’m amazed you haven’t died of rabies or tetanus,” Dr. Iplier snapped.

Jackie looked over at Yancy, “I have ta tell yer officer.”

“I’s stabbed a man in cold blood, several times,” Yancy told him.

“He stood there, Yancy wouldn’t hurt a fly,” King corrected. “Don’t know how he got himself in jail in the first place.”

“I’s killed my folks,” Yancy reminded heatedly. “Youse were nuthin’ but a paper pusher.”

“I almost killed four men with a literal murder of crows and because they shot first I’m about to get away with it.”

Jackie opened his mouth to rebuttal that before he paused, “In Egoton? Yeah yah would.”

“In this dumpster fire of a town at least,” Iplier agreed as he kept patching King up. “Okay I’ve got some stuff for you to take, with how you were shot, keep your arm in a sling. If I see you in a single tree I am tying you to a bed.”

“Whatever,” King told him as Iplier was already pulling a sling out of one of his drawers. “My people need me, people are going to think I fell out of a tree.”

Yancy was just smiling as he watched them argue. When he and Jackie were ushered out of the room, Yancy stayed by it.

“Yeh sure yer okay?” Jackie asked him.

“Oh yeah, Kay did all the work, kinda stood there really,” Yancy told him. “He only got shot cause the asshole thought he was being mouthy.”

“Sorry that happened,” Jackie told him. “We should have been closer.”

“Don’t let Kay year yah say that,” Yancy warned.

“Anyway, yeh guys hungry?” Jackie offered.

Yancy shrugged, coming off the wall, “Sure, why’s not, I gotta grab a smoke anyways.”

Jackie checked his watch, “Chase should be heading out fer one himself soon, if yah want some company.”

“If he’s out there, he’s out there,” Yancy dismissed, already heading towards the front door and already grabbing a carton out of his sleeve.

He needed to clear his mind for a bit.


End file.
